Tú
by Angie Jb
Summary: "Historias dentro de la Historia". Con la idea de imaginar los "espacios vacíos" que supone la historia original, según mi perspectiva. Saltos en el tiempo, una larga cadena de eventos inolvidables, y al fin siempre contigo…


**Tú**

 **Historias dentro de la Historia**

 **Angie Jb / Angelina Velarde**

 **Abril 2012 /editado 2015**

* * *

… un nuevo plan de negocios del banco… _**tu**_ _ **cintura presa entre mis manos,**_ _ **tus labios suaves acercándose con lentitud premeditada**_ … dentro el esquema de financiamiento de la campaña de promoción, que establece un período crítico… _**que por fin tocan mis labios, tomándose el tiempo del mundo para recorrerlos, deteniendo por instantes nuestra respiración**_ … para la estrategia publicitaria planteada, empezando prioritariamente por el consorcio local… _**y tu perfume que envuelve en la mañana, el adiós de tu último beso antes de salir de casa….**_

Dejo caer los papeles en el escritorio y me rindo. No hay caso. En ratos como éste, solo pienso en ti, solo a ti te respiro.

Por lo pronto lo mejor para la empresa es olvidar que ésta existe y dedicarme a pensar solo en ti, aunque sea unos minutos. Felizmente resignado me dejo llevar recargado en mi sillón… cierro los ojos me alejo inmediatamente de todo y ahí estás…

Pequeña, aparentemente vulnerable y al mismo tiempo con tal convicción por vivir, que no puede uno hacer más que adorarte. Repaso tu figura sentada a contra luz frente a tu escritorio lleno de papeles amarillentos y un montón de cuadernillos, revisando atenta tus tesoros más queridos. Tu peinado suave prendido a la nuca por una ilusa horquilla, amenaza con terminar en una cascada entre mis dedos. Tan solo una horquilla fuera de mi camino y te distraeré un momento del pasado, lo suficiente para despeinarte el espíritu, justo ahora.

Sin ninguna intención de regresar a la realidad del trabajo y la oficina, dejo que mi mente siga vagando en el día de ayer, y me veo nuevamente apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la biblioteca corbata en mano, admirándote en silencio. No deseaba interrumpirte y sin embargo mi cuerpo entero se negaba a retirarse de mi platea de primera fila. No te distraeré, lo prometo, pensaba. Es solo que llegar a casa, a nuestra casa y verte dueña de mi vida sigue siendo un placer.

Por fin, dejas de resistirte a mi mirada y volteas con ese dejo de coquetería que ya esperaba. Te incorporas y vienes a mí contoneando apenas tu cuerpo, jugando con el vuelo de la falda en torno a tus caderas. Llegas apenas a un par de pulgadas de mi pecho y me arrebatas con ternura la corbata. Tus ojos están pendientes de mi mirada. De puntillas, te recargas un instante en mi pecho, tomas mi mano y me guías a tu regazo… y un nuevo día termina donde inició todo, juntos.

Rutina. Costumbre. Un montón de hábitos simples y triviales que le dan sentido al "nosotros". Así has transitado por mi vida dejando un rastro sutil de pequeñas caricias, aún en aquellos lejanos días en los que ni siquiera rozaba tu mano. Me llamo tuyo, te escucho mía e invariablemente estoy cada vez más enamorado.

No me canso de mirarte, pero por algún reducto de orgullo intento hacerlo disimuladamente, así, como haces tú también cuando crees que no sé que me miras. Y en ese juego de pequeñas libertades y deliciosos hilos invisibles, te sabes observada en tu peregrinar por la casa, la cocina, el jardín, y hasta en el torrente murmurante del agua del rio y las flores de primavera, que entran en embestida por la ventana de nuestra habitación.

Si no fuera porque sé que no estarás en casa a esta hora, regresaría inmediatamente para tomar una tarde de asueto hoy y mañana también. Así sea solamente para conversar, contemplarte y luego volverte a amar con la frente en alto, la conciencia serena y la paz de tú mirada que pende dulcemente de la mía.

Creerán que te idealizo, que me tienes comiendo de tu mano, pero no. Amar es una decisión, y decido que no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, ¿es lo mismo? Incluso cuando me desquicias o nos desquiciamos mutuamente que es igual. Soñar contigo aún con tus errores no es idealizarte, y por lo que a mí respecta, es suficiente con que seas así perfectible a tu modo y feliz, justo como eres. Tú, compartiendo la vida indescriptible y deliciosamente unida a la mía. Y yo, ya no puedo ser sin ti.

 _ **\- Tan predecible…**_

El sonido de la voz burlona de George me atrapa otra vez mirando al vacío. Ya otras veces ha asegurado que lleva el registro del tiempo que me desconecto del mundo, con el único afán de saber si podré romper mi propio record al "soñar despierto". Se lo perdono todo, y lo sabe, porque sus cada vez más esporádicas visitas desde Francia son un festejo para ambos.

 _ **\- ¿No te parece que el período de ensueño de "recién casados" hace mucho que terminó?**_

\- …

 _ **\- William…**_

\- …

 _ **\- Deja de jugar conmigo, sé que me estás escuchando…**_

 _ **\- George, George… ¿Hay acaso un plazo establecido para dejar de estar enamorado, y nadie me lo informó?**_

 _ **\- Seguramente la circular se perdió en alguna parte…**_ – George me observaba con afecto, sonriendo diplomáticamente.

 _ **\- Ahí está el problema mi estimado George. Esas circulares se pierden o traspapelan, mientras ella puntualmente me obsequia la dosis de enamoramiento, y algunos extras que no tengo intención de detallar…, y por cierto…**_ \- le dije señalando el reloj de péndulo frente a él –… _ **es hora de mi ración vespertina…**_

 _ **\- Precisamente lo que he intentado decirte desde hace media hora William, ¿o debo recordarte otra vez que ese viejo reloj es una auténtica, original e inservible pieza de museo que no funciona desde lo arrastraste tras de ustedes, atravesando el Atlántico?**_

 _ **\- Y yo debo recordarte que los martes, Candy visita el orfanato de Speyside casi todo el día…. No te preocupes, lo tengo bajo control. Es más, tengo tanto tiempo disponible que incluso me iré caminando.**_

 _ **\- ¡Vete de una vez!**_

 _ **\- ¡Hasta mañana viejo gruñón!…**_

Con pérfida calma alcanzo mi abrigo, y mientras introduzco mi brazo en una manga me detengo fingiendo interés en uno de los últimos oficios que descansa en mi carpeta. Desesperado, George mueve la cabeza negativamente y sale de la oficina sin decir una palabra más. En cuanto desaparece del alcance de mi vista, y sobre todo yo de la suya, me echo a correr por el pasillo y las escaleras del viejo edificio. No era cosa de darle la razón a George, pero en realidad estoy muy retrasado, aunque tampoco es para tanto. El sol no acaba de dejar dormir a la tarde. Por lo menos tengo una hora más de luz.

Me subo el cuello del abrigo mientras continuo caminando a tu encuentro, en el frescor del invierno que apenas se asoma a la ciudad. El cielo está despejado, los árboles han perdido casi todas las hojas ocres pero yo me siento en primavera. Camino más lento. El edificio se yergue sobre el viejo barrio cercano a Ballindalloch con la misma templanza de antaño, una docena de abetos enormes y el jardín cubierto de hojas secas de robles. Me detengo y sonrío anticipándome a ti. De siempre he intuido tu presencia y de un tiempo para acá la deseo casi ininterrumpidamente. Bueno, solo unas cinco veces al día, pero ¿para qué exagerar? Lo cierto es que siempre termino sonriendo apenas tu nombre llega a mi mente.

Ahí estás.

Apareces al fin sosteniendo tu sombrero para que una ráfaga de viento no lo arranque de su sitio.

El abrigo te sienta perfecto. El aire y el sol próximo al ocaso te sientan perfectos. Pensándolo bien, quizás si te idealizo… pero solo cuando sonríes porque no me puedo resistir a tu alegría. Correspondo a la sonrisa disfrutando el paisaje, ese en el que vienes a donde estoy. A poco te acercas, aceleras más tu paso y yo avanzo hacia ti cubriéndote con mi abrazo. Tus labios entre abiertos tiemblan un poco. Murmuran mi nombre, me llaman y yo obedezco. El primer roce me estremece completamente. Sonríes bajo mi beso y posas tus manos delicadamente sobre mi pecho.

George tiene razón, y me sorprende que le sorprenda que esté rendido a ti. Y lo sabes, aunque nunca te lo diré…

 _ **\- Vamos a casa –**_ murmuras sugestivamente.

Paso mi mano por tu talle y te atraigo más a mí. Tu calor a mi costado le da otra vez color a la noche que cae poco a poco sobre nosotros. No hablamos. No ahora. Después te diré cuantos contratos no cerré en el consorcio y tú me contarás del las últimas travesuras de los niños que juguetean en los jardines del orfanato al que asistes algunos días a la semana, y de las últimas noticias de América. Y nos reiremos.

 _ **\- Tome la calzada del parque**_ – le ordeno al taxista – _**no corre prisa…**_

Las sombras plateadas de la luna que recién despierta al oriente, se mezclan entre las sombras de los árboles que siguen el curso del río Spey antes de confluir cerca de casa con el otro gran afluente de tierras altas. Te recargas en mi pecho y observas al igual que yo cada tramo del camino, cada recuerdo que ya es nuestro, solo nuestro. Tomo tu mano y la sostengo depositando un beso. Te acurrucas más a mí. Levantas el rostro. Recibo tus pensamientos, encuentro los míos. Y te beso mientras el taxi se tambalea por el camino de piedra a nuestro hogar.

Nadie nos abre la puerta. La escasa servidumbre se ha marchado como cada tarde, según hemos instruido desde que nos mudamos a Escocia.

Parece que ha pasado una vida entera desde que dejamos atrás cada guijarro del sendero cargado de nostalgia en Lakewood. Nos costó lágrimas y desesperación tomar la decisión de dejar ir los amados rincones de ese lugar. No, no fue fácil. Partir nos dejó rotos en muchos sentidos y lo sufrimos por semanas conscientes de que no teníamos otra opción. En parte gracias a ello, las empresas Andrew han sobrevivido a estos años de recesión, aunque sensiblemente disminuidas en sus activos y alcances. Dejar Lakewood nos llenó el corazón de melancolía, pero aprendimos que aunque los bienes cambien de dueño en cada línea de sus paredes, cada árbol que lo circunde y hasta en el viento que regresa de vez en vez colándose por las ventanas, se queda grabada la esencia de quién amó y vivió intensamente entre sus muros. Aún ahora, Lakewood también nos extraña, lo sé.

En retrospectiva, salimos de ahí con los ojos llorosos, pero con el alma y las manos llenas y solo un destino en mente; las antiguas tierras altas de esta enorme isla, que nos recibió con el abrazo de la madre que siempre espera el retorno de sus hijos.

Es nueva esta vieja casa, que ahora es nuestro hogar. Sus jardines que renacen al paso de tus manos, los barrios, callejuelas y hasta los rostros ajados de los ancianos oriundos de apacible lugar, todos son nuevos y ahora también es el material virgen sobre el que seguimos escribiendo nuestra historia.

Me adelanto y abro la pesada puerta de nogal. Pasas frente a mí y sin más te diriges hacia las escaleras. Se perfectamente a dónde vas, y sigo cual lazarillo el conocido crujir de la tela de tus enaguas, el brillo de tu cabello libre de ataduras. Apenas cruzo la puerta de la habitación, te lanzas a mis brazos buscando mi aliento.

Recorro tu talle, me deleito en la sed por beber tus labios. Tus manos arropan mi alma y te amo como siempre supe que te amaría. Tu amor se enlaza en cada parte de mí, y mi vida es tu vida.

Tan cercana, al alcance de mis pensamientos… de tus besos…

Y de tu sonrisa nunca antes tan feliz, como ahora que susurras nuevas promesas al depositar sobre mi pecho desnudo, ese minúsculo zapatito tejido en blanco… 

* * *

**Nota del autor.**

Este es el minific dieciséis dentro de lo que he llamado Historias dentro de la Historia.

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen y se usan sin fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento. Cualquier parecido con la trama de otros mini fics es mera coincidencia. Para este minific, tomé referencia geográfica de varios aportes de CandyAlbertAndrew… ¡Gracias señorina!... Este mini ve la luz por primera vez en la Guerra Florida 2012. Este lo revisé en 2015, pero nomás edité 2 palabritas… supongo que ya era más yo en ese tiempo, see… ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
